Jealousy and Boredom
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Mirajane likes everything and Laxus realizes he's a bit boring. And jealous. Of Freed. Which is weird. - One-shot.


Jealousy and Boredom

The demon liked to sing. She liked to dance. She liked to cook. She liked to clean. She liked everything. Perfect little Mira liked everything.

But she loved Laxus.

Which was weird. That was what he thought about it at first. That Mirajane Strauss would be interested in him.

She called him her little dragon and seemed to just enjoy being around him. Not like most women did. Not in the status sort of way. No, the she-devil had her own status and did not, in any way, need him to further it. Mira just seemed to think that Laxus was fun.

Which he wasn't. At all. Even Freed, his most loyal fanatic, would never call him that. Laxus found joy in one thing. Himself.

And battle. Two things.

Nope, wait. Fucking was good. Fucking was great.

Three things. Laxus loved three things. In no particular order.

But Mirajane's cooking was making a hard case for a fourth.

She liked to do things for him. A lot of things. Tons of things. She did his laundry, she cleaned his apartment, she rubbed his feet, she cooked his meals. The freaking demon offered to cut his damn fingernails for him.

That woman was something else.

"I don't get it," he told her once as they laid around in his bed.

"Don't get what, dragon?"

"How," he mumbled as she rested against his chest.

"How what?"

"How," he repeated as she lifted her head somewhat to glance up at him, her blue eyes wide as ever, "any other guy has ever given you up. I mean, fuck, Mira. Why would they?"

That made her just giggle though before asking, "What makes you think I'm such a catch?"

"Are you serious?" He grinned then too, if only for a moment. "You do literally everything for me, demon."

"I just like to take care of you. Surely that's not such a lacking quality in the other women you date."

That made him sit up some and reach out to cup one of her cheeks. "What other women?"

"I'm not falling for that."

"For someone not falling for it, you sure are grinning pretty heavily there, demon."

Laying a hand then against the one he had resting on her cheek, she said, "There are reasons, dragon, why men get tired of me. Trust me."

"I don't. Can't picture it."

"Mmmm." Moving to lay down on the bed then, she kept her eyes on him as she said, "And you're also assuming it's the men that do the giving up."

He just shifted some more so that he was on his side and able to press a kiss against her head.

"Then I guess I better step up my game, huh?"

Mirajane also seemed to like how much closer being with Laxus brought her to the Thunder God Tribe. At first, Freed and Ever were a little resistant to his new relationship, but when he made it very clear that he felt strongly about the demon, they both jumped aboard.

She'd always thought of her and Freed as friends, ever since the time they tried to take over the guildhall, and was glad to find that finally, with Laxus in common, they had a reason to spend more time together. He would go shopping with her, help her cook, and, when he complained that he'd always been the one to do Laxus laundry, they took turns doing it. Which Laxus found weird that both of them wanted to (he had a habit of having some of the most stinky after workout clothes), but more power to them.

"Freed and I just both love you so much," Mirajane told him once when he found the two of them over at his apartment (neither ever waited for an invitation and, though he locked the door and they had no keys, they always found a way in), baking him a cake for, really, no reason. "Don't we, Freed?"

"Of course," the man was quick to say from over at the kitchen counter where they were both standing with one another. as Laxus just glanced back and forth between them before moving to drop his coat down on the table. Then he pulled off his shirt.

"Dragon-"

"Wash these," he said simply, nodding at them before walking. "I need a shower. Come in and get the rest of my clothes, demon."

"Just stop…stripping."

"Do not command him, Mira," Freed whispered. "In his own apartment."

"Oh, and you two?" He glanced back at them. "Stop sneaking into my damn apartment!"

But he knew they wouldn't. Because they were both odd. And obsessed with him. One less than the other. Unfortunately his girlfriend. But…at least they were getting along. For the moment.

Then Ever, well, considering she was sort of sleeping with the woman's sister, had always had to put up with her in a small way. At first though, she seemed jealous. Laxus didn't think so at first, as, clearly she had Elfboy, he had Mira, what was there to be jealous about? But, as Freed explained it to him, Evergreen saw herself as the only woman in his life and blah, blah, blah.

Ugh.

"I am not jealous of Mirajane," Ever complained when Laxus brought it up to her. "At all. And that's a stupid thing to-"

"Are you calling me stupid then?"

"W-What? Of course not. I-"

"Are you saying that I don't make good decisions, Evergreen? Is that it then?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

He had a habit of doing so.

"Look," he said then, giving her one of his usual deadpan stares. "I'm with the demon. I fuck the demon. Are you with me? Do I fuck you?"

"What? No. What are you-"

"Then she's not taking your place. Or whatever stupid woman shit that's going on in your head." Shaking his head slightly, he said, "Mira ain't guarding me. She isn't worshipping me. She's my woman. But you're my friend. So stop worrying about it. And giving her the cold-shoulder. She's picked up on it and, honestly, if you want to keep her brother around, the last person you want to fight with is her."

"I do not know what you're implying, but-"

"Ever, come on. I fell for it too."

"Fell for what?"

"The Strauss scourge." He shrugged slightly "It happens to the best of us."

Lastly came Bickslow who, actually, Laxus didn't even have to deal with. He was glad to have someone else around constantly. It gave him another person to annoy.

"Mira's great," he told him frequently. "And when she brings her sister around? Even better! They're both awesome. They like to play with the babies, they don't make fun of me like the rest of you, they take my opinions seriously-"

"They just feel bad for you," Laxus grumbled. "That's all."

"No way. Mirajane's told me that she thinks that I'm underappreciated and that she thinks I'm a classic example of a tragic knight story."

"Tragic knight- What?"

Nodding his head, the seith said, "It's this thing me and her figured out. You know, I'm the dark hero that just wants to do good, but keeps getting dragged down by his cohorts, like Ever, and in the ends goes down in a blaze of glory!"

"That…doesn't describe you in the slightest. Other than Ever being your friend, I saw nothing in there that had anything to do with you. At all."

"Oy, boss," he complained. "Mira agrees with me and that's all that matters."

The things he had to deal with. All and all though, Laxus found it better for Mira to be friends with the Thunder Legion, if only because it made things easier.

Or one thing.

"I don't feel right about this," Bickslow complained. "I mean, me and Mira are close. To betray that trust-"

"I'm not asking you to spy on her while I'm gone," Laxus grumbled. "Just… I want each of you to hangout with her. Everyday that she's not working."

"Why?" Ever asked. "I mean, you can't honestly think t hat she's messing around on you…do you?"

Freed just stared at him. "I didn't know that you were both truly exclusive."

"We're not. I mean, we've talked about it, but… It's complicated, okay? Just look out for my demon while I'm gone. That's what I'm asking."

"But we're your guards, boss."

"Yeah and while I'm gone, you're Mira's." Then he gave them all a long look. "And that's an order."

"Of course, Laxus."

"Well, I am over at her house a lot with Elf…err, sure, of course."

"On it, boss!"

It wasn't like he didn't think that Mirajane could take care of herself. Because he definitely knew that she could. And he didn't think that she would actually step out on him. No way. It was just…well… He didn't know what it was. But he'd rather have her waste her time without him with the Thunder Legion than anyone else.

He almost felt bad about it, really. If he didn't know that Mira loved hanging out with Freed and the others to begin with, he'd have probably put a stop to it. It felt less like he was trying to protect her or spy on her and more like he just wanted her to stay just like she was, no matter how long he was gone, and the only way to keep her that way was to have her boxed in. By his people. And safe, fine, but mostly just unable to do anything he would disagree with.

Deciding that was what he was doing didn't make him feel great about it, exactly, but at least he knew his intentions. And, the more jobs he went out on, the less frequently he let the Thunder God Tribe come with him. He mostly forced them to stay back and keep Mirajane entertained.

Which, for Evergreen, meant keeping Elfman entertained.

Sigh.

The guys told Laxus though that they spent a lot of time with Mirajane, as ordered, so he figured it was better if her and Ever didn't over do it. They were at a shaky peace as it was and, well, there was no need to rupture that.

"I like Freed and Bickslow," Mira told him once when he got home from a job to, once again, find then all three of them just hanging around his apartment. Gah! After kicking the other two out, he'd stretched out on the couch and let the demon cook him some dinner. With it in the oven, she took it upon herself to come back and talk to him. "They're fun."

"Really now," he mumbled as she just laid on his chest, staring down at him with her wide eyes, them clashing with his sleepy ones. "Glad to hear it."

"We do all sorts of fun things together. Tomorrow, Freed and I are going to-"

"Uh, demon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just got home," he told her. "From, like, a month long job."

"I know that." She patted his chest. "Silly dragon."

"Well, I thought that tomorrow we'd stay in all day," he told her. "Unless you have to work-"

"I don't."

"Then-"

"But I've already made plans with the boys."

"The boys," he repeated. "You're turning me down for…Freed and Bickslow?"

"Mmmmhmm. Me and Lisanna are taking them a few towns over to see a play."

He blinked. "You're what?"

"You hate the train," she reasoned. "So we never get to go. And when I told Freed about that, he offered to take me. And we can't go alone, can we? Then it would look like, well, like a date."

He just laid there, listening as his gaze grew darker.

"So," she went on, "I thought I'd take Lisanna and Bickslow along too. You know, to even it out."

"Double date."

"Huh?"

"Now you idiots are on a double date. What makes that better?"

"Oh, dragon." She gave his chest another pat. "You just stay home and rest all day, huh? Then, the day after, you can come and watch me work at the bar."

"This isn't fair, demon. You're wasting your one off day on them while I'm-"

"I'm not breaking my date with them, so-"

"Date. You just called it a date."

"Oh, Laxus-"

"No, Mirajane. I-"

"What are you? Jealous?" she asked, as if slightly amused. "Freed and Bickslow worship you. And I love you. So why-"

"What?"

"I love you." She had no problem saying it, either, like he would have had he slipped up and said it. Staring him in the eyes still, she said, "I love you, dragon. Okay?"

Slowly, he nodded, mouth dry. "Okay."

"Good." Shifting then, Mirajane moved to get off him. "Let me go check on dinner, huh? And I think you're forgetting, Lax, that that's not going to happen until tomorrow. We still have all of today, don't we?"

Most definitely.

And, after a nice supper and some quality time with the demon, Laxus left her resting in the bedroom, claiming he wanted to go out and get some air.

"'kay," Mira yawned as he kissed her head. "You won't be long though, huh?"

"Nope. Won't even take my coat." Which was because he had already laid it over her and there was no way she was giving it back. "I'll be back, demon."

And he would be. First though, he had to go crack some skulls.

"Laxus," Freed greeted when he opened the door to his apartment. "I am humbled by your-"

"Don't got time for that, Freed." He just shoved his way in to which the letter mage bowed his head and shut the door.

"W-Well," he said slowly, "if this is about us being in your apartment earlier, I wish to explain myself. You kicked us out before we could, and Mirajane merely wished to change the sheets on the bed, so you had some fresh ones, and we were-"

"This ain't about the damn apartment," he grumbled, glancing around the one that they were in at the moment. "It's about the demon."

"What about her?"

He just trekked further through the apartment, over to the hall that led to the bedrooms. "Is Bickslow home?"

"Y-Yes, but he has a guest. He-"

"Like I care. Bickslow!" Laxus growled, voice booming as he came to knock the man's bedroom door open. "You- And gross. So gross."

"Get out!"

"Oy, boss. I'm a tad busy here."

Laxus had quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind him before leaning back against it. "What are you doing with…her?"

"Well, I think it's clear what we were trying to do, but-"

"It's none of your business, Laxus."

"Yeah, Lisanna," he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes then. "It is. I… Gah! Why the hell are the two of you even together?"

The door behind him opened then, causing him to stumble some.

"Things happen." It was Bickslow, who really hadn't undressed much to begin with, coming out to stare at him. "I was just groping her. Come on, boss. You scared of boobs now?"

Snickers. From the seith. Glares. From the slayer. Mortifying embarrassment. From the woman.

They were quite the group.

"So what did you need then, boss?" Bickslow just stood there in the doorway, staring at him. "Because-"

"We'll talk about…this later," he said, gesturing to Lisanna who'd managed to get her shirt all buttoned back up and was glaring at him from the room. "Right now, I want to talk to you two idiots about what world you live in that you think, even for a second, that you're going to take my demon out on a date."

"It's not a date, Laxus," Freed said as he came down the hall too, though his nerves were clear. "You said to entertain Mirajane and, well, this is something entertaining. We never thought that you would be back yet."

"Oh, so you'd rather date her behind my back."

"Boss, really, it's not a-"

"Well, you're calling it off," he told them both, sparing a glare for each of them. "I mean it."

"But Mirajane was so happy by the thought of it." Freed smiled then. "She even took the day off just to-"

"Yeah, boss, I'm with Freed," Bickslow said with a nod. "Me and Lissy were really looking forward to this-"

"Who the hell is Lissy?"

"Me," Lisanna called as she made a face at him. "And me and Bickslow are going."

"I don't like this," the slayer grumbled, staring Bickslow down then. "You dating her is messy and I don't like messy things."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bickslow held up his hands. "Date is a strong word."

"Yeah," Lisanna agreed. "We don't date. Old people date, Laxus."

"We just screw, hangout together, and are completely in love."

"Completely."

Bickslow shook is head. "You're so old, boss."

"You're literally a year younger than me, Bickslow."

"A year makes a difference, Laxus," Lisanna told him simply.

"Yeah, boss."

Growling then, he said, "Look, I don't care what you two numbskulls do. But I do know that my demon isn't going out on a date with you, Freed."

"I am confused," he said slowly. "You told me to be friends with Mirajane. I am being friendly with her. And we both enjoy it. So why-"

"It's just how it is, Freed!"

"Laxus is jealous," Lisanna sang as Bickslow snickered some more.

"I am not," the slayer hissed. "I…"

"Laxus, I assure you," Freed said, coming closer to stare the man in the eyes. "I am not interested in Mirajane. At all. Unless… Has seeing me with a woman made you realize-"

"Shut up, Freed," he groaned before moving to walk off. "And break this little date with my demon. Got it? Don't tell her I said to though."

"No way," Lisanna called to his back as he walked off. "Mira wants to go, we want to go, but what? We can't because you're a sore-"

"Uh, Lissy?" Bickslow was turning to tug her back into his bedroom. "You don't question the boss, huh?"

"He's being a-"

"You also don't insult him." Bickslow's bedroom door shut, but Laxus still heard his next words (the seith had a problem with volume control). "Just trust me on this. When he has a stick up his ass, you just let him run his course."

"He can hear you, Bickslow," Freed called, though he was walking Laxus to the front door then. "I implore you though, Laxus, to rethink this. Mirajane will be most crushed-"

"You're gonna break your little date and then she's going to stay home all day with me. Ain't nothing to be crushed about." Opening the door, Laxus added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash my eyes out."

"Surely you did not see anything that bad."

"Surely," Laxus growled. "I would be the one to know."

"Of course, Laxus," he sighed. "I will be by in the morning to tell Mirajane that I cannot spend the day with her."

"Make it seem real, huh? Convince her, okay?'

"Of course."

Which, Laxus should have realized, was not the right thing to say to Freed. At all. He already took everything the slayer said to heart. He was already going to take care of it without Laxus' final instruction, but with it? It was only natural that he would go overboard. After all, when didn't he?

So, the next morning when Laxus awoke expecting a big breakfast and, maybe, weaseling the demon into a little more, he was shocked to find her instead sitting at the kitchen table, pouting.

"Mira? What's wrong?"

She even sniffled, glancing up at him. "Laxus? Will you go with me to the play? I don't wanna go alone with Lisanna and Bickslow."

"Oh?" He wasn't the best at playing off lies, but the demon wasn't the most perceptive, anyhow. "What happened to-"

"Freed said that he hates me and that he never wants to hang out with me again and that I'm a horrible-"

"What?" Coming over to the table then, he moved to lay a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't feigning shock anymore. "Why would he-"

"He said that he was only ever pretending to be my friend because you told him to and that he doesn't like me and that-"

"Mirajane."

"I just thought that it was so nice," she said, still staring down at the table and refusing to look up at him. "That we were all friends and stuff. Me and you and my brother and sister then the Thunder Legion. But…Laxus you shouldn't have just been forcing them to-"

"I wasn't." Err, it turned out not to be that way, at least. "Look, Mira, maybe this is for the better, huh? Me and you, we'll do something here, in town. Have a grand time. Uh…you wanna…go shopping?"

"No."

"What? You? C'mon." He even leaned down to nuzzle her head. "I'm gonna go take you on a shopping spree and-"

"No, Lax. If you don't wanna go to the play-"

"I don't."

"Then I think I'll just go into work," she sighed, moving then to stand. "I'll make you some breakfast before I go, but-"

"Mira, no. You-"

"I don't want to go with just Lisanna and Bickslow. I-"

"Then stay with me. We can have fun here. We-"

"Laxus, no, alright? I just… Why did you make Freed do that?"

"I didn't. I'm telling you-"

"Then what? He just lied to make? That-"

"Mira-"

"No, Laxus. I don't like being made to look foolish."

He just turned and walked off then. "I'll be back, demon."

"No, Laxus. Don't go bother Freed. You-"

"I said," he repeated, "that I'll be back. So don't worry about it, alright?"

He dressed quickly before heading out. As he was finding out, the demon liked Freed. No, she really liked Freed. To turn down an offer to take her shopping, the green haired freak must be pretty damn important to her.

Which he wasn't sure if he liked. He did, however, like the demon being happy. And if her being happy hinged on him letting her go to a damn play with Freed and risk other people thinking they were together, what choice did he have, but to let her go? If he didn't, she'd stay sad and…he'd kinda have to admit that yes, it was a tad bit of jealousy. Which was stupid. Freed wasn't interested in women. At least he didn't think. Even if he was, there was no way that he'd ever go after one of Laxus' women.

Right?

Right.

"Oy, boss," Bickslow greeted when he answered the door. "What are you doing here? So early?"

"It's eleven."

"Like I said, so early."

Laxus just stood there though, outside the apartment, trying to summon up some anger. He wanted to yell at Freed. He should yell at Freed. But…he just wasn't feeling up for it, honestly. He felt like the whole thing was his fault and he was being selfish and- There was Lisanna, walking behind Bickslow, wearing next to nothing.

His poor eyes. They couldn't take much more.

"Is Freed around?" the slayer grumbled then. "I gotta talk to him."

"Yeah, he was pretty pissy at me earlier," Bickslow complained as he let the man in. "Yellin' at me and the babies about the kitchen."

"What happened to the kitchen?"

"He says that I made a mess or something."

"You did make a mess," Lisanna said from where she'd taken up on the couch, Bickslow little dolls littering it with her. "A big mess."

"Bah! One man's mess is another man's job to clean up. Least that's the way it works around here."

Whatever. He wasn't Laxus' roommate. And Lisanna wasn't his younger sister. So none of what was going on was his problem.

Heading right through the apartment, Laxus went straight to Freed's bedroom door, knocking as he usually gave the man more respect than Bickslow.

"Freed? Are you in there? I-"

"Laxus!" His door flung open and, not shockingly, the man quickly moved to hug him. Laxus just rolled his eyes in response. "I did as you asked and, clearly, you've come to thank me for-"

"No, not at all." Shoving the other guy off, he said, "You know, Freed, when I tell you to break a date with the demon, I don't mean stop being friends with her! Or telling her that you didn't want to be to begin with. And I thought I said not to throw me under the bus?"

"W-Well, things did not go as easy as I wished," he said slowly as Laxus just came further into his room, taking a glance around. "I came over early and you were not up, so I attempted to just tell her that I had something come up. Then she asked me what and I…I panicked."

"Panicked? You could have just said that you-"

"Then she was asking why and it just slipped out that you were forcing me to be her friend. Honest. And, once I got there, I figured I might as well go all the way."

"But why?"

"Because, Laxus," he said, staring him in the eyes. "It made you so unhappy that we were friends and-"

"I wasn't unhappy that the two of you were friends. I was… I just wanted the demon to spend the entire day with me, screwing and stuff, but she wanted to go out with you idiots, so I thought if I got rid of that problem, she would do what I wanted. Then you had to go overboard-"

"Is she really upset?"

"Very. And she blames me for ever forcing the friendship. So thanks for that, Freed."

"I will go speak with her and-"

"You're taking her to the damn play is what you're doing."

"B-But I thought-"

"Things change." And so do likes and dislikes. "You…are friends with Mirajane. And that's great. It's what I wanted. So, just go be it. Please."

"Of course, Laxus."

"And…can you try and put a stop to this Bickslow and Lisanna-"

"Believe me, I have. They're rather…attached."

"Of course they are."

Sigh.

It was rather annoying too. Not Bickslow and Lisanna (though they definitely were too), but the fact that Mirajane seemed to like, at times, being around the seith and letter mage more than him. She really did. She even took Freed back after their little manufactured tiff. Apparently, as she always told him, there were just things that she could do with Freed and Bickslow that she couldn't with him.

"You don't like going places, dragon," she explained. "When you don't have a job, you like to just sit around the guildhall and drink. Nothing else. And you never pay attention when I take you shopping. Freed does. And Bickslow likes going to other towns to find fun things to do. And you don't."

He didn't like doing any of those things. He was boring. Huh. He, Laxus Dreyar, was boring.

Shiver. The things the demon uncovered.

That though brought upon another problem that Laxus hadn't given much thought. Mira had told him once that he was wrong in assuming that it was usually the guys that broke things off with her. Which would imply it was the other way around.

"This might sound odd, demon, but…am I boring?"

He got no response, of course, as he was speaking to the mirror. He had been for the past half-hour trying to figure out a way to ask without sounding insecure or like a woman. He couldn't figure it out. He was always so good at not caring, but, at the moment, it was impossible. He did care. He, well, he liked Mirajane. He loved her. And the last thing he wanted to do was bore her.

"Hey, demon?" he whispered a few nights later as they laid in bed. She had to get up early for work, but he couldn't sleep. "You up?"

"Laxus, no," she complained. "I'm tired. Go get your own snack."

"No, demon, I'm not hungry." Err, well, he could wait, anyways. "I just, you know, wanna talk."

"About what?" she whispered, keeping her head pressed against the pillow, not even opening her eyes. "Dragon?"

"Uh, I dunno. Life?"

"Laxus."

"You love me, don't you, demon?"

"Mmmhmm. Lots."

"Well…do you like me?"

"Laxus, are you five?"

"No, Mira, that's not what I mean." Shifting onto his side so that he could stare at her, he said, "I mean really like. As in, are there any actually qualities that I have that you like? Or do you just…love me? Are we still-"

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Well, he had had a few beers before, up at the bar, but that was beside the point. "I just…I dunno. I thought about it a lot and I tried to figure out a way to not make it sound so corny or stupid, but I just… Am I boring? Or do I bore you? Do you even like spending time with me? Or am I just-"

"Dragon." With a groan, she opened her eyes before moving closer to him. "Why would I think you're boring?"

"Because," he sighed. "You said so."

"When? When did I ever say that?"

"You show it. You always want to do things with other people and never invite me-"

"I don't invite you to things, Laxus, because you always say no."

"Because I'm boring."

"And a drama queen."

"Never mind then," he complained, moving to turn his back on her. "Just go back to sleep and-"

"Silly little dragon." With a sigh, Mirajane curled up to rest her head in the center of his back and drift off again. "You just get your feelings hurt so easily, don't you?"

"Mirajane-"

"You're not…boring, Laxus. You just have different tastes from me. And that's fine. I wouldn't want you to want to do every single thing I did. Where would be the fun in that?"

"I just see how you and Freed get along or you and Bickslow or you and your siblings and, me and you? We don't have that."

"Of course not, Laxus. Our chemistry isn't the same kind I have with the rest of them. How could it be? I sleep with you. I love you. Those two things alone set you apart."

"But-"

"I like the way you give me your jacket, even when it's not cold. I like how your eyes flare when you're angry and you can never meet mine when you're sad. I like to rub your shoulders and listen to you tell me about your jobs. I like to cook for you because you're just always so grateful. I like-"

"Demon-"

"No, dragon. If you want to know all the things I like about you, fine. I can go on. Let me go on. I like how you-"

"I get it, okay?"

"Apparently not." Pressing a kiss to his back, she whispered against his flesh, "You're not boring. And I do like you. I like things about you. I love you. I love things about you. And I will never get bored of you. Never. Just…I don't know what to say other than that I'm too tired to have this conversation right now."

Sighing, he patted one of her arms as it came to wrap around his middle. And he could admit it then. The fourth thing. He liked his demon. Laxus liked her a lot.

"I love you, demon."

And he heard the slight pause in her voice as, slowly, she said, "I love you too, dragon."

Mirajane liked many things. She liked practically everything, really.

But she loved her dragon.

Even if he was a tad boring.

"And hey, about your sister and Bickslow-"

"Another time, Lax. Another time."

* * *

 **This kinda splintered off from my original idea, but still good, I think. Just more Mirajane and Laxus because, honestly, the world needs it.**


End file.
